With the rapid development of various electronic products, thinner and lightweight become an important criterion for judging electronic products. The production of existing electronic products, the thickness and weight of the entire electronic products is reduced mainly by reducing the thickness and weight of the liquid crystal display panel or backlight module.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, during a long period of development and research of the inventors of the present application, it have been found that the connection of the control circuit board 300 and the liquid crystal panel 200 is needed to through electronic components. At present, by integrating the electronic components on the FPC to form a FPCA400 (flexible printed circuit board assembly), and by using FPCA400 to realize the connection between the control circuit board 300 and the liquid crystal panel 200, so that the FPCA400 has a certain thickness and area to carry the electronic components. A backlight module 100 is provided between the control circuit board 300 and the liquid crystal panel 200, and the FPCA400 is required to cross the backlight module 100, so that the FPCA400 has a certain length. The FPCA400 occupies too much volume and weight, is not conducive to the realization of the thinning and lighting of the electronic products.